Kagome's Wandering Soul & InuYasha's Broken Heart
by Kittenkode
Summary: Kag gets her soul taken and Inu has to make a choice. Nar is brewing an evil plan, and the final battle is drawing nearer. Kohaku might not live, and Sango's heart might be broken. What will the wish be from the Shikon Jewel?
1. Intro

Hi. This is my first fanfiction story! I hope you enjoy it! - kittenkode

Kagome popped her head up from the well. _Oh no! _Kagome thought, _I'm late again! I hope InuYasha hasn't noticed. I mean he's so-_ " Finally! What took you so long, anyway?" InuYasha interrupted her thoughts and gave her a suspicious look. "Well I couldn't find any Ramon noodles and had to go to the store-," Kagome explained and stopped short. "Hey, were you waiting up there for me the whole time?" InuYasha blushed. "Of c-course n-not I-," InuYasha began when Sango entered the conversation. "That's all he ever does is sit in his tree and sulk while you're away." InuYasha blushed a deeper red and said, " I do NOT!" "Sure you don't," Sango said sarcastically. " Um… I'm starving Kagome! Can we eat now?" Shippo said, hopping onto Kagome's shoulder. " Did you hear the whole conversation?" InuYasha asked. "Maybe, Lover-boy," Shippo teased. InuYasha flinched and shouted, "That's it, Shippo!" He started chasing Shippo around. "**Sit**!" Kagome said patiently. InuYasha plummeted to the ground. Kagome whispered to Sango, " Let's get a fire going." "OK," Sango answered and went to get Miroku. Kagome went off in the opposite direction to get some water. Kagome went up to the stream and she could've sworn somebody was watching her every move. Frustrated, she looked behind her in the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened with surprise. There stood Kikyo, glaring at her. _By now InuYasha has caught her scent, I'm sure of it. _Kagome thought jealously. "What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome asked rather calmly. "I thought Naraku pushed you into the miasma and killed you." "He thought so, too. But I have a shard that kept me alive," Kikyo laughed. _So **she **is the one with the last shard! I thought I sensed a jewel shard nearby, _Kagome thought."So you're the one with the last shard," Kagome said, glaring back. "Yes, but you are foolish to think you can have it. It is the only thing that keeps me in this world. The only way I can take it out is if I draw out the soul of my recarnation, which brings me to why I'm here. To take what belongs to me, **my** soul!" Kikyo began laughing again and began to draw out Kagome's soul. "Face it you human child. I am a priestess, and I have a much greater power than yours, which means **I** can defeat Naraku with InuYasha! And I am much prettier than you are, and InuYasha loves **me** more than **you**!" Kikyo was succeeding in weakening Kagome's soul, thus drawing it out quicker and easier. But there was one piece of Kagome's soul that would not come out, and Kikyo knew she did not have much time before InuYasha came, so she 

covered up her scent and left.


	2. InuYasha's Choice

You must've liked the first ch. if you're reading this one. I own InuYasha, so I'm giving you what I think should happen after the miasma incident. – kittenkode

Sango and Miroku were gathering up firewood when they heard InuYasha say, "She's taking too long. I'm going to go get her!" "No, InuYasha! Kagome is strong. She can take care of herself," Miroku said bopping InuYasha on the head. "Grrrrrrrr…" InuYasha growled angrily. "But can't I just see if she needs help?" InuYasha whined. "Miroku's right InuYasha. Whatever it is Kagome can handle it," Sango said knowingly. Sango flinched and slapped her fiancé. "**Hey Miroku! Keep your hands to yourself for once, would ya?**" Sango yelled. While all of this was happening, InuYasha snuck out of the woods and hurried to the stream. _Hey, wait a minute. I know this scent! It's… **Kikyo! **_InuYasha thought. _But why is she so close to Kagome?_ He quickened his pace, while at the hut, Sango and Miroku just realized that InuYasha was missing. "Oh no! Kagome is going to be…" Sango said trying to find the word Kagome used when she was mad. "**Furious**!" Miroku cried. "Let's go Sango!" "Kirara!(pronounced kilala)" Sango said, slipping into her slayers outfit. "Let's go!" Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku hopped onto her back. They flew off toward the stream. InuYasha hurried off toward Kagome's and Kikyo's scent, when Kikyo's scent just cut off. _That's strange, _InuYasha thought. So he just hurried toward Kagome, thinking about the miasma and how Kikyo could still be alive. "**Kagome!**" InuYasha cried. _**Damn**! Who could have done this to you?_ InuYasha thought hatefully. He leaned down and held Kagome in his arms. "You're barely breathing," he whispered. Then he felt like he was being watched, so he quickly but carefully put Kagome down and started to turn a deep red because there stood Miroku and Sango staring at him. Sango rushed up, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Kagome! Who did this to you?" she asked, crying. InuYasha's redness disappeared. "I don't care who did it, but whoever did is damn right gonna pay!" InuYasha said. He picked her up bridal style and hurried back to Keade's hut. Keade checked Kagome over and said, "Almost all of her soul is gone. She only has five days to live." "Is there anything we can do?" InuYasha asked urgently. Keade's eyes widened. "Yes, but it is most difficult. Ye must find the person who took Kagome's soul and kill that person," Keade said. "Then that's what I'll do," InuYasha said. He began to walk out the door. "Wait, InuYasha! We are coming with you!" Sango said. "Fine, but I'm chopping off the head of whomever took Kagome's soul!" InuYasha exclaimed. "Well, let's go then," Miroku said. So they began the search for whomever took Kagome's soul. They went to the stream and looked in the woods for traces of whomever took Kagome's soul. Just then Sango found a ribbon on a branch. _That's Kikyo's ribbon!_ InuYasha thought. _Why Kikyo? Why did you do that to Kagome? Do you despise her that much?_

End of ch.2! Next time: will InuYasha go through with finding and killing Kikyo? - kittenkode


	3. Kikyo

Hey there! Well, I know you're on the edge of your seat, but be patient! – kittenkode

As the team searched for more clues, InuYasha said, "Oh, come on! You don't really think it's Kikyo, do you?" "We can't be for sure," Miroku replied, "that is why we are gonna pay our friend Kikyo a visit." "InuYasha," Sango said. "Why are you just standing there? You're the only one who can sniff her out." "Hey! What about me?" Shippo asked, offended. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Lady Keade!" exclaimed Miroku. "I wanted to come!" whined Shippo. "It's dangerous, and didn't you want to give Lady Kaede a foot rub?" Miroku asked. "I want to be where all the action is," Shippo replied, "not rubbing an old lady's stinky feet!" "We're getting off subject. We have to find Kikyo!" Sango said. So they followed InuYasha's nose, leading them far off away from Kagome and Keade. "I think we should stop and rest," Miroku said. "**What! **You see? This is why I didn't want to travel with you guys! You wear out too damn easily!" InuYasha said, upset. "We are going to need all of our strength if we are to battle the person who took Kagome's soul. And that might as well be Kikyo," Miroku said. "I agree with Miroku on this one, InuYasha," Sango said. "And we still haven't eaten!" Shippo whined. "Fine, but at the crack of dawn we're outta here," InuYasha said. They all ate and slept, and just like InuYasha wanted, got up and left at dawn. It took them the rest of that day to find a little hut on the outskirts of a small village. InuYasha pounded on the door and Kikyo opened the door. "How nice of you to drop by," Kikyo said. "Kikyo, **Why?** Why did you take Kagome's soul?" InuYasha asked. "It was the only way I could stay in this world, and by asking me to give it up is asking me to die. InuYasha, do you want me to die? Do you love that mortal girl more than I?" Kikyo asked. InuYasha gave his gang a look that they knew that he wanted privacy, so they went into the village. _Dammit. Why do I have to choose between Kikyo and Kagome? Damn it all._ Kikyo and InuYasha went for a walk and talked. InuYasha knew he wanted Kagome's soul back, but he didn't want Kikyo to die. "Kikyo?" InuYasha asked. "Yes?" Kikyo answered with calmness beyond compare. "I… I don't know **how **you survived, but why didn't you show yourself sooner?" "I didn't want Naraku after me," Kikyo answered. It was late, so the two hurried back to Kikyo's hut. Miroku had a huge bump on his head. "How'd you get that?" InuYasha asked Miroku. "Don't ask," Miroku said. The next day, everyone got up and Kikyo and InuYasha went for another walk. They went a ways and then stopped in the woods. "InuYasha, I truly love you, more than Kagome. When she was drifting off into unconsciousness, all she said was that she loved a man named Hoko," Kikyo lied. She leaned in to kiss InuYasha, but he backed up and said, "Kagome didn't say that! I can tell by the look in your eyes! I'm sorry Kikyo, but I want you to rest in peace and I love Kagome more." And at that he chopped off Kikyo's head and blood spurted everywhere. A soul popped out of Kikyo's body and floated away. "Thank God my woman troubles are over!" InuYasha exclaimed. He solemnly went back to the hut and said, "Miroku! Sango! Shippo! We can go now!" Sango and Miroku appeared on Kirara with Shippo and then left. The next two days the gang traveled on the road. When they got to Lady Kaede's hut they hurried to see Kagome. "Did Kagome's soul arrive safely?" Sango asked. "Yes, about a day ago. But ye need to leave Kagome be for a while," Kaede said, "she is resting." So they waited a few hours, and waited for Kagome to wake up.

End of ch.3! Next time: "**Kagome!**" "Kagome, I…I lo-,"


	4. Love

This is it! InuYasha has the chance to tell Kagome he loves her. Will he take it? - kittenkode

After a while, Kagome woke up. Everyone crowded around her and talked about how they missed her all at the same time. "Oh Kagome! We missed you so much!" Sango cried. "And if you want my opinion, InuYasha missed you the most," Miroku whispered. "**Kagome!**" Shippo said, giving Kagome a big hug. "I am so glad that you're alright!" "Thank you all for missing me so much, but where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked. They all shrugged. _Hmm… I wonder what kind of flowers I should get Kagome? There's so many! Maybe some Daffodils, Daisies, and Tiger lilies. _InuYasha thought as he picked up some flowers. He hurried back to Kaede's hut to give Kagome the flowers. He made sure noone was in the hut when he went in, and blushed when Kagome saw him. "Oh, InuYasha! Where were you?" Kagome said. "Well, I have some flowers for you," InuYasha replied. _Oh! How sweet of him! _Kagome thought as InuYasha gave her the flowers. "Why did you do this? You didn't have to," Kagome said, smiling. "I wanted to!" InuYasha exclaimed. "Thank you, InuYasha. Thank you!" Kagome said. "Kagome?" InuYasha asked. "Hmm?" Kagome answered, looking up. "I… I lo-," InuYasha was interrupted by Kaede walking in to make sure Kagome was alright. _Damn it! Kaede ruined it! _"Whatever it is that ye want to tell Kagome can wait until later," Kaede said, "now shoo!" InuYasha waited outside for Kagome, pacing. Finally, Kagome came out. "Kagome, can I talk to you for a sec?" InuYasha asked. "Yes, of course!" Kagome said. They went for a walk in the woods, and InuYasha told Kagome about Kikyo and gave her the shard. "Kagome! I love you! More than anything in the world!" InuYasha exclaimed. At that he kissed her, and Kagome kissed him back. "InuYasha, I love you too! And I've been waiting for you to tell me that you love me!" Kagome exclaimed. InuYasha smiled. They kissed again, and InuYasha said, "We'd better get back! They'll be wondering where we are.


	5. Naraku's Plot

Don't be mad. This chapter is about Naraku's plan! – kittenkode

Kagura sat in the castle while Naraku babbled on about his next plan. "I will make sure that InuYasha has a broken heart. I will have a priestess have Kagome love someone else other than InuYasha," Naraku said. "What good will that do us?" Kagura asked impatiently. "Do **not** question my authority, Kagura," Naraku said, squeezing tightly on Kagura's heart. Kagura gasped in pain and clutched her chest. _I forgot. He has my heart. If only I could break free. If only InuYasha would find and kill Naraku. Then I would be free._ "Kanna. Show me InuYasha and Kagome," Naraku ordered. Kanna showed an image of Kagome and InuYasha kissing. Naraku smiled. "Perfect." _What is he planning? _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku hurried out the door and went to a village called Algeese. He had heard that there was a powerful priestess there. He quickly found her and put her in his control. "Make Kagome fall in love with Hojo, and do it quickly. Make them kiss in front of InuYasha," he said. I first need a hair of both people you wish to fall in love," the priestess said. "That can be arranged."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had to go home, so she went through the well, back to her own time. She jumped out and went straight to school. After school on her way home, Kagome saw Hojo. Hojo came up to her and said, "Are you up to a movie on Saturday?" "Sure," Kagome said. _How can I be so foolish? I left my flowers over in Lady Kaede's hut! _Kagome thought. She hurried into the well and went to Kaede's hut to get her flowers from InuYasha. On the way back, however, an insect came up and took two hairs off of Kagome's outfit. Kagome didn't notice, though. Saturday came, and Kagome hurried to the movies with Hojo. She suddenly felt strange. As if she were changing somehow. All of a sudden she felt like she never did toward Hojo. She felt love. As they watched the movie, Hojo put his arm around Kagome. But instead of inching away, she leaned on him. _Score! _Hojo thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha paced around the well. _She is taking too long, _he thought. He jumped into the well. It took him an hour to find Kagome, and when he did, she found her talking to someone. _Its just Hoho, _InuYasha thought. Just then Kagome kissed Hogo. _What! _InuYasha thought. _I thought she loved **me**! Not Hoho! _InuYasha felt as if Kagome had ripped out his heart and threw it on the ground. He ran to the well. He quickly jumped into it. His ears drooped and tears gathered in his eyes. _What did I do? I- she's probably getting back at me for all the times I went back to Kikyo. Damn it. But didn't I prove my love to her by killing Kikyo and getting back her soul? Did I choose wrong? _InuYasha thought. A single tear ran down his face. _How could she do this to me? After all I've done for her. We've been through so much together. Doesn't that mean a thing to her? If she's happy in her own time with Hoho, then so be it. _InuYasha thought bitterly. He went to the well and threw a huge boulder on the top. _Now she can't get through. I'll get the jewel shards and defeat Naraku by myself._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome felt woozy. She couldn't remember anything that had happened the day before. "Um…I remember going to the movies with Hojo, but everything else is fuzzy," she mumbled. She rubbed her head and went to the well. She tried to jump through, but she couldn't. _Why? _She thought.

Cliffhanger! How will Kagome get back? – kittenkode


	6. Kagome and the Well

Hi! Kagome can't get back! See what she will do! – Kittenkode

* * *

Kagome was frightened. _How do I get back? I don't know how! _Kagome thought frightfully. She went back in her house and went into her room. After a while Kagome's mother came in to clean her room. "Oh, honey. I thought you went back to InuYasha's time," she said. "I **was**, but I couldn't get through the well," Kagome said. "Oh, honey. Just wait a while. Wait until tomorrow and try again." 

The next day, Kagome went to school. She was very focused on studying, especially since it kept her mind off InuYasha and the well. "Hey, Kagome!" Yuri and Aisha called. They ran up to her and Yuri said, "So is it true?" "What?" Kagome asked. "Duh! Did you really kiss Hojo? You finally dumped that other selfish violent guy?" Aisha said. "Wait a minute! I didn't kiss Hojo and I didn't dump Inu- I mean- I didn't kiss Hojo! What gave you that idea?" Kagome said frantically. "Well, Hojo told us that on your date on Saturday you leaned on him and then, after the movie you guys kissed," Aisha said.

_Wait a minute! Now I remember! Oh, no! Now what! I'll tell Hojo that I came down with something. That'll shut him up! _Kagome thought. She hurried over to Hojo, leaving her friends behind and said, "Hey, Hojo? Can we talk?" "Of course," Hojo answered. "Um… you know that night at the movies? Well, I came down with something, and I wasn't myself," Kagome explained. "Oh, don't worry. I feel the same way," Hojo said. "Oh. You do? Thank goodness!" Kagome said. "I mean, it's cool. I know how you feel. Just let everyone know it. Shout it out!" Hojo exclaimed. "You mean you don't care that I kissed you even though I don't like you and you don't like me?" Kagome asked. Hojo's eyes widened. "I-I- No, I don't care," Hojo mumbled. "That's great! Thanks Hojo!" Kagome said, leaving.

She went home in a good mood, but then remembered InuYasha. _How do I tell him? I can't just keep it from him. I kissed another guy! _Kagome thought. She hurried to the well. She jumped in and hopped out after she landed. _What? Why can't I get through? InuYasha! _Kagome thought frantically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, InuYasha! Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Hmph!" InuYasha snorted. "**InuYasha!**" Shippo yelled. "Why isn't Kagome here? Go get her!" "No! She's probably out having a good time with her precious Hoho!" InuYasha yelled. Shippo bursted out with laughter.

"InuYasha, you can be so jealous sometimes. Lady Kagome would never be in love with someone other than you," Miroku said. "She probably just feels sorry for the guy," Sango agreed. "Well she kissed him! **Kissed him, do you hear me!**" InuYasha exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened. "InuYasha you must've been dreaming!" Sango said. "No I wasn't!" "Then go ask her!" Shippo said.

"I can't!" InuYasha said. "Yes you can! You just don't want to!" Shippo said. "No, I **can't!** I sealed the well," InuYasha explained. "**You what!**" Miroku asked, hitting InuYasha on the head. "I sealed the well." "**You better unseal it!**" Sango said, enraged. InuYasha flinched. His friends had never ganged up on him until now. _Oh no! _He thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears poured down Kagome's face and onto the ground. She tried again to go into the well for the 5th time and scraped her leg along a nail in the well. Blood and fresh tears spattered in the well. _InuYasha! _Kagome thought. "**InuYasha!**" She screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome! _InuYasha thought. He heard her, he was sure. And he smelled her blood. _Something bad has happened to Kagome! _InuYasha thought, getting up and running towards the well. "I smell it, Kagome's blood and tears, damn it!" InuYasha said. _Don't worry Kagome! I'm coming, _InuYasha thought.

He stopped at the well, stunned. _How did she get through? _InuYasha thought. Kagome was sitting in the bottom of the well, sobbing. "Kagome?" InuYasha asked. "Kagome looked up. InuYasha reached down and pulled Kagome out of the well. Kagome hugged InuYasha and said, "Oh, InuYasha, I'm so sorry!" InuYasha hugged her back and said, "You're covered in blood. Let me look at you." She pulled away and let InuYasha check her wound. He picked her up and carried her to Kaede's hut.

"It's infected," Kaede said. "I have some herbs that will disinfect the wound, though. She will be alright, but she might have a scar." "Hmm. I see," Miroku said. "Good. She'd better be ok," InuYasha said.

_That day. When I came back to get my flowers. A wasp. A wasp came up to me and took 2 strings off of my school uniform. I'm sure of it, _Kagome thought as she woke up. She was in InuYasha's arms, and he was looking down at her. "I-InuYasha?" she asked. "Hmm?" "A venom wasp… came and… and took 2 hairs off… off my school outfit," Kagome said, taking deep breaths in between her words. "We'll get him later. Right now you need to rest," InuYasha said, confused.

**_Dream_** _InuYasha lay on the ground, blood running from his mouth. Kagome tried to scream, but nothing – no sound – came from her lips. She was bound to something, something prickly. 'No!' she tried to scream, but again, no sound. "**InuYasha!**" she finally screamed. Naraku was laughing behind her. _**_End Dream_**

She was awake, sweat dripping from her forehead, and InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting next to her, all wearing worried looks. "Oh, guys! I'm so scared," Kagome said. She was shivering. "Don't be. We're all here to protect you," InuYasha said calmly. _It was just a dream, _Kagome thought to reassure herself.

"InuYasha. One of Naraku's insects came and took 2 different strands of hair off of my school uniform," Kagome said. "When?" Miroku asked. "About 2 days ago." "Let's go!" InuYasha said. They went off in search of Naraku, who was now out of hiding, waiting for them.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dum! Kagome was still in her time when she called to InuYasha. - Kittenkode 


	7. Naraku

I'm kinda bumbed because the InuYasha show that I watched about Kohaku didn't turn out the way I wanted, although I'm glad that he remembers everything now. The final battle is here! There's a twist in the end, and you'll never believe what happens! – Kittenkode

* * *

Everything was going into place as Naraku planned. Finally he would have InuYasha's head. Naraku smiled as Kanna showed him an image of InuYasha and his companions coming his way. It was just a matter of time…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------InuYasha hurried toward Naraku's castle with Kagome on his back. If he hurried, he might get there in time. Soon he saw a castle in the distance.

"I sense two jewel shards catching up with us at a great speed," Kagome said. "Hey, Kagome! Muttface," Koga said. "Cur!" InuYasha said, punching Koga, but sadly, he missed. "Whoa!" Koga said as he dodged InuYasha's blow. "I'm the one who's gonna kill Naraku, got it?" InuYasha said. "And who made you the boss, puppy?" Koga asked. "Kagome, don't worry. After I defeat Naraku, you can travel with me," Koga said.

"Um, actually-," Kagome said. "She's mine, you scrawny wolf!" InuYasha said. Koga was taken aback. "Since when?" "Since she chose me," InuYasha said. "Koga, I did choose InuYasha. I'm sorry," Kagome said.

"Um… guys," Miroku said, "we're at Naraku's castle." Kagura came out of the castle. "You better pay attention, or you'll get yourself killed," she said, drawing her fan. InuYasha took his sword and swung it at Kagura. "Whoa! Hold it! I am not your opponent! Naraku is. He's been waiting for you. I will help you defeat him," Kagura said. Kagura led them in the castle, stopping at a door. "Go on in," she said.

InuYasha and Koga stepped in first, then the rest followed except Kagura. "Finally. What took you so long? I've been waiting," Naraku said. "Oh, shut-up!" InuYasha said, swinging Tetsusaiga. Naraku pulled InuYasha down with one of his tentacles, making InuYasha miss him entirely. With another tentacle, he held InuYasha up by his throat. "Hiraikoatsu!" Sango cried. Her boomerang-bone flung in Naraku's direction, but Kohaku came in and hit it right back at her.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, pushing her out of the way. The boomerang bone hit Miroku, and he went flying into the wall. Noone could stop Naraku from tearing InuYasha to pieces. "**InuYasha!**" Kagome cried. Koga just stood there, knowing that there was nothing that he could do. Naraku threw spikes at InuYasha, and barely missed his heart. Naraku tossed him to the ground and laughed. "You'll never be able to save him," Naraku said. InuYasha looked just as he had in her dream.

**_No! _**Kagome thought. Kagome strung an arrow. _Please work,_ she thought. She let the arrow fly and it pierced the shield. It continued down its path and hit Naraku in his arm. Koga leaped in and punched Naraku in the face. Sango took her boomerang-bone and threw it at Naraku. Kagome hurried over to InuYasha and pulled out the spikes. "InuYasha!" Kagome whispered. "Nnng," he mumbled. Kagome notched another arrow and let it fly at Naraku. It shot through most of his tentacles before the power subsided. "Damn you, Naraku!" Kagome said. She was furious.

Naraku used one of his remaining tentacles and flung it at Kagome. With another, he grabbed Kohaku and he took out his shard. InuYasha immediately got up and flung himself in front of Kagome. Naraku pushed InuYasha out of the way and grabbed Kagome by her neck. "Inu…Yasha," Kagome said. "Kagome!" InuYasha said, forgetting his pain. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and chopped off Naraku's tentacle that was holding Kagome and grabbed Kagome as she fell. Kagura came in and yelled, "Dance of the Dragon!" Tornadoes formed and Naraku's eyes widened. Kagura betrayed him!

While Kagura was distracting Naraku, InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga and yelled, "Wind Scar!" "Hmph!" Kagome said as she unleashed an arrow. Naraku was not prepared, and perished as the energy hit him from the arrow and Wind Scar. Kagome walked over and took the jewel from the soil. Naraku was no more.

"Koga, can I have your shards?" Kagome asked. "Here," Koga said, handing her the fragments. Sango hurried over to Kohaku.

* * *

This one's short, but it's good! Please Review! - Kittenkode 


	8. Kohaku and the wish

Hey! This chapter is going to be as long as I can make it. – Kittenkode

* * *

Sango leaned over Kohaku and began to cry. "Oh, Kohaku!" Sango whispered as she wept. _Why? Right when we were about to finish him, Naraku took the shard from your body! _Sango thought bitterly. Miroku came over, sat down, and laid a comforting hand on Sango. He didn't have to say anything. Sango leaned on his shoulder and cried silently. _Why?_ she thought once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshomaru walked up to Naraku's castle and sniffed. He was dead. "Lord Sesshomaru? Um... I bet Kohaku is here. Please, may we see?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru walked inside and Rin smiled. Jaken sighed and leaned on his staff. "Hurry Master Jaken!" Rin called. Jaken hurried after them and thought, _This is such a waste of time. Why is Sesshomaru coming here when Naraku is dead?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sango let the tears from her eyes flow into Miroku's kimono. Behind them, they heard a gasp. Miroku turned his head and saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. The girl next to him had her face in her hands and when she looked up Miroku saw it was Rin. She was crying.

Sesshomaru came over to them and unsheathed his sword. "Move aside." InuYasha got up and said, "No way! What're you gonna do?" "InuYasha. I see you were the one who killed Naraku. You are badly injured, and I can easily overpower you, so I suggest you step aside." Kagome stood up and laid a hand on InuYasha's arm and he stepped aside. Miroku picked Sango up and put her next to Kirara, who had transformed. Sesshomaru lifted his sword and just then Kagome knew what he was going to do. Sesshomaru attacked something and Kohaku took a deep breath. Sango was awakened from her trance and her eyes widened. "Kohaku?" Sango whispered. Kohaku rubbed his head and looked around. "Sister?" Sango smiled. "Yes, Kohaku. I am here," she said. Sesshomaru began to walk away, and Sango stopped him, "Wait! …Thank you. But… why?" "Feh. I just don't like Rin's wailing," Sesshomaru said.

Rin went over and wiped her tears. "Kohaku? I'm glad you're okay. Maybe we'll see each other again?" "Yeah… maybe," Kohaku said. Tears flowed down his face. "I'm sorry!" he whispered, "I'm so sorry! For everything I've done!" "Oh… Kohaku!" Rin said, smiling. "We forgive you. I understand. …Goodbye now." Sesshomaru- followed by Jaken, who was followed by Rin- left.

"Hmm…" InuYasha said. "What?" Shippo asked, appearing out of nowhere. "I'm just puzzled. Why would Sesshomaru bring Kohaku back? I just don't get it." "Maybe he's developed a kinder heart?" Shippo suggested. "It doesn't matter right now. Let's just get out of here and find a place to rest," Kagome said. They left, and then quickly found a place to rest nearby. Kagome treated InuYasha's wounds, while Sango went with Kohaku to gather firewood.

"Kohaku? Do you really remember?" Sango asked. "Yes, but everything's a bit fuzzy." "Oh. …Well, what **do **you remember?" Kohaku shuddered. "We lived at a demon slayers village. Every one of the slayers where called at a castle, to… um… I don't remember much after that. Then I remember trying to kill… to kill everyone who Naraku thought a threat or ordered me to do so. I remember you. You were the only thing I could remember. When I tried…" Kohaku cut off there, unable to go on. "When you tried to what?" Sango asked, picking up three more pieces of firewood. "To **remember**. To remember what happened to me. To remember who I was and who you were. When I tried, I felt a searing pain… like I should die. I didn't want to live anymore." He fell silent again, and a few moments later he spoke again. "And… I remember fighting. Lots of fighting and pain. But details and everything in between, is fuzzy," he finished.

"Let's go," Sango said. "We must make a fire and Kagome will make us some food and-," "Ka…gome. I remember almost killing her. But I didn't want to I fought for my soul then. I'm sorry," Kohaku said, interrupting her. "Oh Kohaku. Don't worry. Noone blames you. Everyone forgives you."

They went back to the campsite and made a fire. Since it was a special occasion, Kagome made Roman noodles, Teriyaki Rice, and instead of water, Green Tea. "It's a special occasion, so I decided to cook something special," Kagome explained. "Yum! This is delicious, Kagome!" Shippo said. "Agreed," said Miroku. "_Slurp_! Ah. Nothing beats Roman noodles," InuYasha said. "You are quite the chef Kagome," Sango said brightly. "Wait. What is this?" Kohaku asked. "Oh! That's Green Tea. Some say it's used to heal you and build up your strength," Kagome said. They left again the next day, and in a few days, they made it to Keade's village.

"Hello. I see ye have made it back alive. Now what will ye do, now that the jewel is complete?" Keade said. Kagome shrugged. _What **will **I do now that the jewel is complete? I suppose I could give it to InuYasha. He'd probably turn into a full demon, though. No, I don't want that. But maybe I can talk some sense into him. Or maybe he's changed his mind… _Kagome thought.

InuYasha was careful with his movements that day. He still hurt badly from their encounter of Naraku, and Keade had just sewn up his wounds. InuYasha slept most of the day. He was bedridden for **at least** five days, and after that he had to take it easy for a while. After nine days, InuYasha was allowed to do whatever he wanted again.

One night, while the ladies, Kohaku, and Shippo were asleep, Miroku walked over to InuYasha. "Do you still want to become a full-demon?" "Sure. Why?" "I've told you before, if you become a full-demon, then you might kill all of us. Even Kagome. I'll ask you again. Do you want to become a full-demon?" "Hey! You don't have to lecture me! I'm going to become a full-fledge-demon!" "Very well. I leave in the morning." "What? Why?" "I'm not a fool. You are going to forget about us, InuYasha. I will not kill you, nor will I be killed by you. I'm quite sure that Lady Kagome will try to talk to you about this. And she **will **give you the jewel for you to make your wish." At that Miroku walked away and went to sleep.

In the morning Kagome made breakfast and after everyone ate, Kagome went to talk to InuYasha. "InuYasha?" "Yeah, yeah. You want to talk to me about the jewel." "…Well, you know, I'll still love you. I'm just **scared** that you won't remember me. I don't want you to become a demon. I want you to stay just the way you are. There's nothing wrong with staying a half-demon. You could wish for something else." "I'll think about it."

Later that day, Miroku was still there. "I thought you said you were gonna leave," InuYasha said. "I will. As soon as you make up your mind. Lady Kagome told me what you said, so I'll wait until you make your decision," Miroku said. "InuYasha! It is time for ye to make yer decision," Kaede said, walking over. "I hope you're ready," Miroku whispered. Kagome walked over with Sango and Kohaku behind her. Shippo was in Kaede's hut, not allowed to venture out until the wish was made.

"Here InuYasha. Make your wish. You can have the Sacred Jewel and you can make a wish," Kagome said, handing InuYasha the jewel. "Um…" InuYasha said, unable to speak. "I- uh- I don't want this. Here Kagome. Take it. **You **make the wish." Kagome, not expecting this, dropped the jewel when InuYasha handed it back to her. "Oh!" she said, picking it up. "What should I wish for?" Kagome asked. "How about… …ooo! How about that all of you guys can travel through the well?" "That sounds good to me!" Sango said. "Same here! Who knows what kind of pretty ladies live there!" Miroku said. "**WHAT!**" Sango said. "I mean- uh- what kind of treasures are there!" Miroku said quickly. "Then it's settled. Here I go. I wish that all of my friends can travel with me through the well," Kagome said. The jewel began to turn to dust, and then it finally disappeared.

"Did it work?" Kohaku asked. "There's only one way to find out. Let's go!" Kagome said. They all went to the well (this time with Shippo) and hopped in one at a time. At the other side Kagome introduced her friends to her family. Then they all went and had ice cream. "What's ice cream?"

* * *

Hello again. Sorry I took so long! This story is now finished! Isn't that funny? You'll never know who said that! – Kittenkode 


End file.
